The incinerators have been displayed on the market and been used for a certain time for burn out garbages. However, the fuel that incinerators are used are heavy oil which not only expensive but also resulting air pollution.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented a renovated incinerator which correct all the forgoing shortcomings.